


The Realm's Delight

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar won, Anal Sex, F/M, Happy Cersei, Incest, POV Cersei, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rhaegar Lives, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rhaegar made the right choice and married Cersei Lannister. The realm has been all the better for it.Sometimes the most perverse Joy is letting evil women win.Oneshot





	The Realm's Delight

*The dragon. The dragon is mine. Or better yet, I'm his.*

*It was in 277 AC, after the Defiance of Duskendale, the Rhaegar became King. He immediately had Lord Darklyn take the Black and named my Father his Hand. In that year I was one-and-ten, and I became betrothed to the King.*

*To say I was ecstatic would be an understatement. I was overjoyed. I had been playing with wooden swords, but quickly threw them to the side when I heard the news. The handsome King needed a Queen, not a brutish girl.*

*For a year and a half I dedicated myself to improving my charms and grace. I learned all I could of Rhaegar and his joys. After that, my brothers and I went to the Red Keep.*

*They said the city would stink but I smelt none of it, for Rhaegar had drains finally installed. My betrothed would be a good King.*

*When he saw me, I put on my best face of an innocent maiden, and he seemed affected by it. When my father asked if I was a woman, I was all too happy to tell him yes. He had the wedding take place immediately. I was three-and-ten when we married.*

*Rhaegar held me tenderly before the Sept and I smiled brightly though I was half-veiled. His strong arms supported me and his bright violet eyes enchanted me so much I could not even hear the Septon. We kissed and I felt like my life was complete.*

*At the reception, Rhaegar asked if I wanted to forego the bedding. I almost laughed hysterically and then whispered that I wanted it now. I was stripped and thrown into a room with the King. I jumped on him and begged him to take off our clothes. He started with mine and then his. I eagerly laid on the bed and spread my legs. Rhaegar looked nervous at my eagerness. He was so beautiful.*

*"This," I said, pointing to my cunt, "is yours. Just like the rest of me, I am yours to do with as you please. Do anything you want. Anything. Claim me, my dragon. Claim me entirely."*

*His nervous expression went away and he climbed on top of me quickly. He entered me and I yelped in pleasure. At last, I had a dragon. I had a dragon! Rhaegar stopped, assuming he had hurt me, but I begged him to continue. I am sure I came before him, more from the joy in my heart than the wonders he performed with his cock.*

*I promised him to devote myself to him entirely and strive to be a good wife. I told him I would have him in my bed every night. Rhaegar later in life told me he did not expect such words from a girl my age. But I know that it pleased him.*

*I was pregnant within a fortnight, and my happiness only increased. Father asked me to stay in bed most of the time but Rhaegar told me to be confident. I could tell he was nervous my hips were not wide enough to bear a child, for his mother faced such a problem. I had Rhaenys in nine moons. She was a beautiful green eyed, silver haired girl, but she was not the boy I wanted. In ten moons, I had Aegon, a Valyrian in all features, and at last my tenure as queen was secure. In ten moons I had Visenya. My husband's dreams were fulfilled. He loved me for it, and my heart filled with love for him.*

*Now it is 294 AC. They call me the Smiling Queen, but I prefer my other nickname, the Realm's Delight. Not only have I sat the throne at my loving husband's insistence, and conducted myself with more and grace and poise that has been seen in a century, I have helped revitalize the House Targaryen. After Visenya, I have birthed a new boy almost every year. I had Aemon, Daeron, Baelor, Aerion, Jaeherys, Maekar, Daemion and Naemor. My litter of princes have earned me respect throughout the realm, and it has done nothing to lesson my pride. The lion bred well with the dragon.*

*I accomplished this simply but venturing into his bed as often as possible, wearing naught but my bracelets and jewels. After gaining confidence, I simply told him I wanted him in my bed every night. I squealed when he told me it would be easier if we shared a bed.*

 

I wake up and come to my senses. I smile, feeling my naked body and my tender breasts. I look over and see Aemond in his crib, sleeping soundly. My husband is sleeping with his mouth awake, entirely naked under the covers.

So cute. I decide to perform my wifely duties and venture under the covers. I eye his King's cock, that part of him I praise and compliment most often. And I descend on it with my tongue. Like a lioness licking her fur, I lick his large balls until he is entirely awake.

When I here him stur, the covers are removed and my handsome, strong King is looking down on me. 

"Should I be surprised?" Rhaegar moans happily.

"M-mm," I moan girlishly before rubbing my face in his sack. He spread is legs and I start licking his head.

"My love, I had a game in mind," I say.

"What have you in my, my playful wife?" Rhaegar asks.

"I wager I can throat you without breathing longer than you can stop yourself from cumming," I say, my face still in his balls. "Hold my head down if you want to start."

"And if you need to breathe?" He asks. 

"Then please hold my head down tighter and wrap your legs around my neck. If I start to cry, I hope the sight is enough to make you cum," I say, and I look up at his bemused expression. "I want to win," I explain.

So he forces me to deepthroat him and I take him in happily. Having the most wondrous cock in my throat, the cock that made me the great queen I am, makes me nearly cum myself. I can feel him near to completion when I feel the need to breathe. I force myself to stay but instinct makes me move. So Rhaegar wraps his leg around my neck and closes my nose with his hand. I silently thank him while my eyes build in tears. Within a minute, he cums and I take all of it down my throat. He releases my head and I take a huge breath as soon as he shoots another load. I gag on his cum but it quickly turns into laughter. Rhaegar chuckles and pats my head, just as I asked him to so many years ago. I know he is always delighted and surprised by what his wife does for him.

I lick his balls and cock until they are clean and take a drink of water, and wash my face. When I get back to bed, Rhaegar smirks and smacks my arse. I giggle.

"When did you get a fat arse?" He asks, staring at my nude body.

"I believe that was after Aerion," I say. 

It pleased me to no end. I had pleased my husband for years with my young and petite body. Men are wont to have such lusts. After child bearing gave me larger hips and tits, I was as curvaceous as a twenty and eight year old could be. And he got to use me however he wanted.

I see Aemond waking from his slumber and begin crying. So I reach for him.

"Oh my baby, don't cry," I say, and I silence him by putting my nipple in his mouth. I sit in bed by my husband and he has his hands behind his head, content.

As I breastfeed our child, our beautiful purple eyed boy, he reaches over and plays with my pussy. It strokes the blonde hair around it. I originally kept it shaved until he said he liked it.

"I like that I can do this whenever I want," Rhaegar says.

I look at him with love, his child suckling.

"Always do, my love," I say.

After Aemond was done feeding I out him down and Rhaegar climbed on top of me. I spread my legs, as always, and let my husband enjoy himself. He dressed and left to attend court, while I went enjoyed my nakedness. I went to bathe, but before I reached the bath I received a knock on the door. Only a select few could ever do such a thing, so I opened the door knowingly. 

Aerion and Jaeherys stand before me, Valyrian in feautures and still not tall enough to reach my stomach.

"Mother," Aerion says, annoyed. I knew that face.

"What?" I ask. "Without this," I point to my cunt. "You wouldn't be alive."

Aerion rolls his eyes while Jaeherys stares curiously at my breasts. No doubt they are bigger with Aemond around.

"Could we just get them?" Aerion asks.

"What are "them" "? I respond.

"The dragon eggs, can we get them?" Jaeherys asks.

"Come in," I say, turning around and walking to the chest at the end of the room. I open it and take out two dragon eggs, a red and a gold one. "Just make sure you bring them back at the end of the day."

"Yes, mother," Aerion says, as they take them.

Before they leave I look back at them. 

"And tell your father to take a break from court," I say, and then turn around. "He still needs to fuck this." I point at my butt.

"Ugh," Aerion says while Jaeherys looks curiously. They both walk out, while I jump back in bed and smile.

In no time I feel a hand on the back of my throat, pushing my face in the bed, and a cock in my arse. As Rhaegar fucks me as hard as he can, I wonder why the gods blessed me so.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year. Finally posting


End file.
